Her Fantasies, Her Nightmares
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Anko has dreams of a man she can't have. These dreams will cause her to do anything to obtain him even if it means ruining everything she has in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Fantasies, Her Nightmares**

**Summary: **

Anko is having these dreams about a man.  
This man is not someone she can have.  
What will she do when the dreams are causing her to do the unthinkable?  
Will the man notice her?  
Will he reject her?

**AU**

**High School Fiction**

**Characters Will Be OCC**

**Author's Note:**  
Okay I know I haven't been uploading on my "Am I His?" fiction but I will continue it.  
It's not forgotten!  
I just hope my readers can forgive me.  
And enjoy this new short (I think) fiction.

**Warning:  
S.C., Language, Violence, and many surprises**

**Chapter One: Things Are Just A Mess**

_**Dream**_

_The noise of television, from the bed room, was silenced when the volume was lowered when he came home. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead asking me how my day was. I smiled at the small loving gesture. I answered that my day was okay nothing but boring. I played with a red cherry flavored ice cream Popsicle that had stained my soft pink lips to a darker shade of red. I went on my back with the Popsicle in my mouth. I pulled the red Popsicle out of pure boredom my tongue slipped out of my small mouth and began to play with the tip of it. _

_The tip of my tongue ran up and down the ice cream then taking it all in my mouth then out. My tongue played with it slowly and seductive. I knew he was watching and I wanted him to watch. I wanted him to see what I wanted to do to him. I felt he bed move slightly as he climbed over me, looking down at me with hunger deeply embedded in his yellowish eyes. _

_His long pale fingers took the ice cream from my hand while the other hand began to undo the buttons of my shirt and slid it off. I watched with curiosity wondering what he was thinking and what was his next move was going to be. His free hand tugged off the lace that was neatly formed into a small bow that held my bra together. The fabric was soft to the touch, black as onyx with a light rich blue color lace that brought out the black designs of swirls and flowers. I began to feel nervous but I desperately wanted what only he what planned on giving to me. I reached up to touch his god like figure but he kept me in my place. _

_I got comfortable under him and my eyes locked on to his trying to read him but all I saw was what I was feeling deep down inside: Hunger, Desire, and Downright Passion that gave his eyes a brighter glow. He tossed the bra off to the side with the melting Popsicle he marked a path. He traced my lips with the tip of the popsicle giving them a much darker shade of red, then went down to my neck were he colored my light cream skin with his tasty marker. _

_He leaned down for a kiss that I was happy to give up. Our lips moved in sync, his long tongue tasted my lips urging me to open my mouth. He explored my mouth with his experienced tongue tasting me, my hands went up his shirt feeling his body under my finger tips but he pulled away and took my hands placing them above me. He whispered to me that he wanted to have fun first. I didn't mind. My lover didn't let go of my hands even when I was submissive under his touch. He went back to devour my mouth with his and the cool torture with the ice cream continued._

_I moaned in the kiss and when his pale lips trailed down to my neck, my moans filled the room. His mouth licked and sucked my skin clean. My eyes closed letting my senses get lost from the pleasure he was giving me. I turned my head to the side exposing my neck more to his soft lips; I did the same to the other side. My whole body was starting to heat up, my mind was trying to grasp what was going on but his damn mouth, his lips, his tongue distracted me, not that I mind it. I moaned out his name many, many times that it became my perfect song. _

_He pulled way just a bit to get his hand with the Popsicle to continue its cherry path. He led it down the valley in between my breast. I felt my whole body stiffen from the coldness of the icy treat. I bit my bottom lip lightly running my tongue over my lip. I gasped when I felt the Popsicle glide over my left breast; he drew circles around the perked mound of flesh. My light brown nipple was hard and wanting attention from its master. I moaned loudly as I felt he rub the Popsicle around the areola then to the hard nipple the cold was driving me mad. _

_I began to whimper begging him to do something else but that. I didn't want to feel the cold ice cream. I wanted his mouth on me. Reading my body language and whines he pulled the treat away from my breast and did the same to the other. At that time I wanted to touch him and give him the same madness I was feeling but I remained submissive to him. I moaned again when his mouth came over my breast that had suffered first. His long tongue licked the entire cherry flavor from my flesh. The snake like tongue traced over the areola and sucked on my nipple. I arched my back, pushing my chest upwards to offer up my perked breast to him. I was under his complete mercy and I enjoyed it. When he was done with my breast he moved on to the other. _

_His hand, that held mine above my head, released my hands but with his sexy husked voice, he instructed to hold on to the edge of the bed and don't let go no matter what. When he knew I would do what he wanted, he went down to my neglected breast and played with it. Squeezing and caressing it back to its erected state. _

_At that time my nether regions suffered tremendously. My matching black and blue laced panties, was wet from the whole thing. I felt it tightening crying out to be loved. I felt the wetness slip through the clothed material that covered it and staining the sheets under it. My legs wrapped themselves around his strong waist and my lower part of my body lifted itself up and ground itself against his. He moved his hips against mine pressing his hard cock against my woman hood. I grasped the edge of the board tightly that my knuckles turned white from fighting to stay in control and not switch positions no matter how badly I wanted to do it. _

_The icy torture began as my lover once again continued down his path straight to the junction of my legs. I felt my whole body shiver from delight. I felt his free hand leave my breast and travel down my stomach and to my nether regions. I gave a soft sigh in relief knowing more pleasure was to come. I felt his hands slipping through the panties and in one tug they came off easily. He left the ice cream on my stomach as he leaned closer, spreading my legs apart._

_I was too high from pleasure to notice what was going on. When I felt his lips touch my womanhood, a wave of electricity washed over me. My hands quickly wanted to grasp the sheets but they stayed in place on the edge of the bed. His tongue lapped in circles at my sex. He sucked on my clit and teased it with the tip of his tongue. The ice cream was long forgotten at the moment, it was already melted on my stomach. I tossed my head back and forth crying out his name as each time he lapped at me, nipped at me, sent me over the edge. My whole body tightened as an orgasm rocked through me. My pleasure tormentor continued his menstruations till it was gone. My whole body went in a relaxation state but I found the energy to open my eyes and finally switch our positions. _

_Immediately I kissed him in a fiery passion, my tongue shot out into his edger mouth tasting of mixture of me and him all at once. Our tongues fought for dominance, I gave a smirk knowing that I was victor. I pulled away from him and worked my way down to his neck. I kissed each part of his neck, I left no flesh unloved. My mouth worked on his left side then slowly made my way over to the right leaving a soft pink bite and sucking trail. I reached down to his shirt and stripped it off his muscular tone body as fast as I could._

_I went down to the exposed chest, my lips and hands feeling and touching every muscle on his chest. I went over to the side where his heart was and with my tongue I spelled out my name over his heart marking him as mine. All I wanted was to make him mine, to have him at that very moment. My hands went down to his waist and helped me get into balanced on your lap. I slowly worked my hands to unzip his pants. My whole body wanted to touch him, to love him. I wanted to be his so badly that I felt my want slipping down my inner thighs once more. _

_I leaned down to bite down from his chest to his waist, then hips. I tugged off the rest of the clothing then he kicked them away. I slipped off his lap and went down between his legs. I licked my lips, eager for a taste. My hand took his cock and brought it to my lips were I licked it inch by inch then gave it one long lick like I was doing to the Popsicle. My tongue played with the tip of his engorged cock tasting the pre-come that was dripping from the tip._

_I slowly engulfed his cock in my warm mouth were my tongue was ready continue its play. My tongue wrapped around his cock, massaging it and licking it. My soft pink instrument kept playing with him massing the sensitive flesh. A couple of times I'd give his cock a soft nibble and in response he moaned. My head bobbled up and down as I sucked his cock. I heard him moan out my name before coming. I swallowed ever bit of it, moaning. _

_I kissed my way back to his chest. I moaned out his name, repeating that I love you, over and over again. His slim hands went over my sides and on to my lower back right above my ass. I felt his cock hard again and I couldn't resist but begin to rub my hips against his. He switched our positions his lips met mine into another battle that led him to be victor this time. I felt him positioning himself against my opening. I looked at him with and smiled giving him the okay._

_The pale God like man, pressed his head in my opening of my womanhood and I immediately felt my inner walls stretching as he went in deeper. My inner walls grew tighter as he kept going deeper in and the further he went inside the much tighter my walls became. When he was fully in we paused a bit to get my body accustomed to being filled. In matter of minutes we began to move in a slow rhythm, he pulled out and thrust his way back in. I moaned in response wrapping my legs around his waist and began to quicken the pace and his thrusts. _

_My hands wrapped around him and pressed against his shoulder blades pulling myself up to his strong chest and kiss his shoulders moaning his name into a lovely tune. Each thrust was hard and rough but it felt so good. His right hand went to my right breast and began to play with it again as his left hand was holding the bed frame keeping himself balanced. I locked my dark coffee eyes with him through it all. His touch was my drug, his lips were my addiction, and I wanted all of him._

_We both continued the fast pace thrusting and grinding till we both came into our climax. He gave few strong, hard, thrusts bedding him deep inside me. We both yelled out each other's name giving each other the satisfaction. He pulled out of me and grabbed me putting me on top of him. My body quickly fitted perfectly against him. My head rested underneath his chin and on the center of his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around me keeping me close. _

_I smiled peacefully, I felt completely safe in his arms. I looked up at him and kissed him softly before saying that I love you Orochimaru…_

_**End of Dream**_

Anko woke up in only to find herself in her class room with students leaving the class room. Her friend Tsunade was pulling at her sleeve and with a flick of her head Anko knew she had to follow. Anko fixed her shirt and skirt before leaving the class room. Everything was going so well till she fell asleep. Why did she have to dream about Orochimaru? Oh goddess… She's doomed to hell. She knows it.

"Hello, earth to Anko!" Tsunade's voice brought seventeen year old Anko back to reality.

"Yes?" Anko said with a spaced out look on her face as they sat down on their usual spot which was on a hidden patch of green behind the P.E. building and the science building.

"You totally need to stop daydreaming about your fucking boyfriend and pay attention to me." Tsunade winked and sat on Anko's lap, wrapping her arms around her. Anko narrowed her eyes at the blond girl who was starting to trace her lips with her fine nail polished finger tips.

"Tsunade what do you want?" Anko pushed Tsunade to the ground and got on top of her, pressing her body against her friend with a seductive smile. Tsunade placed her hands on Anko's waist, pushing her back laughing out loud.

"Oh god, Anko for a minute there I thought you were going to ravish me." Tsunade stuck out her tongue her friend who went back on her spot.

"I heard Jiraiya hasn't been keeping my lil' Tsunade some happy juice." Anko winked as her blond friend turned a bright shade of red.

"Shut up Anko. Besides what did you dream about anyways?" Tsunade changed the subjected and smirked when Anko blushed, a deep red color.

"N-nothing."

"Liar, c'mon tell me. We are best friends. You can tell me anything and I won't judge."

"Who won't judge who?" Kakashi's voice came from the bushes that hid the small little quad. Kakashi wore a tight grey shirt and blue jeans that clung to his body showing off his muscular physique. He had a bag with two large lunch boxes and bottled drinks with him. Jiraiya was behind him with his own two large lunch boxes and bottled drinks for him and his girlfriend. Kakashi sat next to Anko who quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek thanking him for bring lunch. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other both exchanging thoughts such as 'they are so good together'. Anko and Kakashi were oblivious to the looks that they were given by their friends.

Anko propped open her lunch box and found a treasure that her eyes quickly devoured. Her mouth began to water at the sight of several types of perfectly cut and colorful dishes perfectly placed in different slots on the trey. Anko's brown eyes glowed as her eyes automatically locked on the bean paste dango. There were three skewers and on each had three flawlessly rounded dango. The paste covered the dango with a good enough spicy bean paste that made her mouth water. The three pair of eyes locked on Anko who was in a trance with her food.

Kakashi chucked and rolled his eyes breaking everyone's glance from Anko. They all opened their own lunch boxes and had their own awe. Each lunch boxes had their own specific dishes. Tsunade and Jiraiya got into their lovely dove-y mood that made Anko and Kakashi to fake gagging sounds.

The small quad had bushes with small purple and blue flowers. The colors brought wonderful color schemes to the small isolated place. The grass was soft and flushed with life and a bright there was no patch of dirt in sight. All full of life and full of downright beautiful. It was Kakashi who found it when he was trying escape the hell that his football coach, Asuma, was inflicting upon the football team. He was walking or rather sneaking around to find the perfect hiding spot for when he couldn't take the torture. It caught his eye that there were flowers beyond the hedge. Curiosity got the best of him and he went through to be surprised at the sight.

He knew it was one of his best findings that he shared it when his three best friends: Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. The four had been going to their spot since freshman year and now it has been three years. This was their final year together and it was Kakashi's final year to man up and ask Anko out. They went on dates even though Anko said there were 'friend' dates; they went to prom together and were prom King and Queen of Konoha High School. Kakashi knew Anko was in denial that there was something going on between them. He knew it that she knew there was a connection that made them more than friends even if she said it was because they got along so well and it was a friendly vibe.

"So when is your next football game?" Anko broke the comfortable silence.

"Mmm, this Saturday it's going to be the best of this year! We are going all the way." Jiraiya grinned like an idiot while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"That's because you and Kakashi are the only ones who can play the damn game right. If you two weren't on the team we'd be sore losers and the laughing stock of the Fire district." Tsunade shrugged as she popped a piece of thinly sliced tuna in her mouth.

"Yeah too bad Anko isn't a cheer leader. I'd like to see her shake her pompoms." Jiraiya joked but Tsunade slapped him behind the head.

"You're an idiot and a pervert." Tsunade growled.

"But that's what you love about me." Jiraiya countered with a kiss on her lips.

"Jiraiya, Anko is mine and her pompoms will only shake for me." Kakashi smirked. Anko's face changed from light pink to bleeding red.

"What the fuck? Who died and made you King of my pompoms?" Anko narrowed her eyes when the group let out a chuckle.

"You know I'm messing with you, babe." Kakashi leaned over and kissed her forehead. Anko pushed him back in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever but let me tell you something you are NOT King of these," she grabbed her breasts and gave them a good squeeze for a good measure, "pompoms."

The whole group burst into a fit of laughter. The foursome was friends since elementary school and not one had they fought among each other. Each had their own special bond with each other; no secret is a secret between them. Many tired to get to understand them but even if they were the most popular people in school they kept to themselves. Tsunade was the Captain of the cheerleading squad, Kakashi Captain of the Football along with Jiraiya his right hand man in the sport, and Anko the party girl. Each had their role and they played their roles to utmost perfection. No one seemed to doubt they were bad kids. They had a good reputation with everyone and every group of people.

No secret is a secret but Anko has been keeping a secret. A secret she feels a shame of. She desires a man that can't be her for many reasons. She tried to stay away from him but _he's_ always around never away. He was a disease to her that was slowly killing her, filling her veins with lust and passion, each of the two emotions trying to fight for dominance. Why couldn't she see any guy? Or have feelings for anyone else? _Why did it have to be him?_ Anko thought through the laughter and smile. This secret she doesn't have the courage to tell Kakashi, Tsunade, or Jiraiya. She knew they wouldn't understand, in fact she knew they wouldn't approve of how she felt.

"Well the bell rang time to go to back to hell." Tsunade sighed when she heard the bell ring. The boy's cleaned up their little picnic and the girls waited for them. Anko walked with Kakashi and Tsunade with Jiraiya just as always. A routine that was never broken.

"See you love birds later." Kakashi spoke out to Tsunade and Jiraiya, and then he stopped in front of Anko and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you after practice."

"You better because yesterday, you didn't." Anko leaned up and kissed his cheek something she did each out of pure innocent friendly manner but she didn't realize that her kissing him even if its on the cheek made the silver hair young man took it as a sign.

"Oh please just kiss her already!" Jiraiya shouted at Anko and Kakashi.

"Shut up you perverted toad! It's not like that." Anko sighed. She grew accustom on giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek ever since she can remember.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Jiraiya placed his arm around Tsunade's shoulders and led her to her classroom waving a goodbye to his two friends.

"I'm sorry about that." Kakashi began to apologize but Anko smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. It seems like everyone is waiting for the day we become a couple." Anko's voice died a bit on saying it. "They just don't see that we are best friends?"

"Yeah, it's a shame that what they are hoping to happen won't happen…" Kakashi smiled softly at his friend.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? If we become a couple then that shouldn't be their business. I mean I even wonder about it." The last part slipped from Anko and regretted it when Kakashi's eyes went bright.

"You thought about being together?"

"Well, I mean, yeah? I guess I have thought about it." Anko admitted even though she didn't want to. Leading Kakashi on was not what she wanted to do.

"So let's say, if I ask you out some day will you say yes?"

"Mmm, IF that day comes-"

"You two should move it before I give you two five miles to run after school." Asuma's voice approached them.

"We were just saying good bye." Anko quickly said with a cute smile. "Bye Kaka-kun and you better call me." With that Anko left in a hurry to get away and run to the safety of her class.

X~X~X

Anko arrived home after dodging Kakashi after school when he tried to bring up the subject they were talking about before Coach Asuma interrupted. She opened to the door that led to her room and set her purse and folder on her desk. She grabbed her shorts, a low cut tank top, bra and panties from a drawer and grabbed her towel that hung on her chair and took a shower. Once changed, she left her room and went down the kitchen.

The house seemed empty and she thought it was since no one answered her when she shouted she was home. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of mixed fruits that she knew her mother prepared before she left to work. Though Anko didn't like sweets, she enjoyed the sweetness of the fruits. She took her bowl and sat on the counter, taking in the silence.

"I thought I heard a baby snake."

Anko stopped her biting from piece of her apple and immediately her eyes locked on the yellowish greenish colored eyes that haunted her dreams. His hair was loose showing off how long it was, it went up to his waist. He had the soft snow white skin that she ever seen and felt. As he went stood in front of her, even sitting on the counter he was still taller. He was in sweats and no shirt which meant he just woke up.

"What are you doing eating my dinner?" He asked grabbing a piece of fruit and bit it.

"Oh… I thought mom made it for me." Anko forced her tone to be calm and collective. "Besides you hardly eat."

"But that doesn't mean you can eat my food little girl."

"I'm not little Orochimaru. I'll be eighteen in a few months." Anko stuck up her nose in the air. "I can eat whatever I want. It's my house."

"Correction, our house" Orochimaru took another fruit. "Mom and dad begged me to come back because YOU can't be trusted with the house by yourself."

"I hate the fact you are the goody tissue sibling. Sometimes I wonder if we really are brother and sister." She hopped off the counter and took her bow of fruit with her. Orochimaru raised a brow at her remark.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm going to be in my room. I'm expecting a call from someone."

"From that sore loser what's his face?" Orochimaru growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Anko stopped and turned her head back to face her older brother.

"Kakashi isn't a sore loser! You never want to get to know him." Anko growled back at him.

"Because I don't want to know him and I don't like the way he always looks at you as if he wants you on the spot. No one stares at my sister like that." Orochimaru walked up to his baby sister and gave her a soft glance.

"Thanks but I can date who I want without your permission." Anko turned her head back and continued her way back to her room with a tight grip on the bowl.

_I'm going to hell… I know I'm going to hell… Fuck my life…_ Anko thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay this concludes the first chapter.  
Sorry for giving Anko and Orochimaru little interaction.  
In coming chapters they will have more, promise!  
I would like to know how you guys like it.  
Please R&R!  
Don't worry I'll upload the new chapter for "Am I His?" soon!  
Peace and Out!  
~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Get It Under Control**

Anko knew she was damned to the worse part of hell.

She desired her own flesh and blood.

A sin that she doesn't think God would forgive.

How is it that this major sin can happen to her?

Why couldn't it be someone else with this situation?

Anko went on with how wrong it was that she didn't notice that she was staring at the open IMs that popped like popcorn. The final one had a different jingle than the others. Anko sighed and answered to the waiting IMs one was from Kakashi, Tsunade, a group one with Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Itachi, and the last one with a guy she met online.

Chatting with strangers was always fun for the dark violet hair girl. Anko's fingers tapped on her brand new laser keyboard on her desk. All finger tapping was shut off by the music that was coming from IPod application on her computer.

She glanced at the time and it read: 12:27 A.M.

Oh fuck I have a test tomorrow. At that time her phone vibrated and her whole attention went on her phone.

_KAKASHI H. Calling_ it read.

"Hello baby doll." Anko answered in a friendly tone.

"Hey, you don't mind talking this late do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you can call whenever you want. I'll always answer."

"Oh, Okays. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

"Like a date, date?"

"Yes, date."

"Well, Kaka-kun I don't know. I really like you and I love my friendship with you. I'm just scared that it'll ruin what we have."

"What do we have together?"

"We have a good friendship?"

"Don't you think our friendship can grow as well?"

"Yeah but I just don't know if it'll work out..."

"What do you got to lose?" Kakashi asked in hope that she'd say yes.

"What do I got to lose? You as a friend if it ends badly and don't say I won't lose you because let's face it if we fuck it up we will lose each other." Anko sighed against the phone. Her eyes were on the screen to the group IM where it went silent no one was typing or posting, Anko knew they were waiting for something to happen. Kakashi had probably told them about his idea on asking her out and the gang was waiting to congratulate them. Anko knew the conversation was not going as Kakashi had planned. "Listen Kakashi, can I think about it? I have a major test in the morning and I need sleep. I can't fail or else my 'rents will have my ass for dinner."

"Yeah…Okay I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Kakashi didn't bother on saying goodbye a sign he was hurt which also meant she wasn't going to see him tomorrow and he'll ignore her for a few hours till he got over it. She got offline and headed to bed. Anko threw her phone on the ground and went over to a tank and took out her precious pet. The animal wrapped itself on her arm squeezing gently as if saying it was going to be okay.

Her pet snake, Belita, the small adult ball python white that it blended in with her pillow fabric but her dark obsidian eyes gave her away. Belita circled its tiny body on Anko's hand gently getting comfortable in her owner's warmth. Belita was a present from her brother, Orochimaru, when Anko was fifteen. Belita was the smallest one that Anko found and the only one that was calm. Anko smiled lightly gently brushing her index finger to Belita's head. Anko knew she had to have her no matter the cost. Orochimaru bought it for her and said it'd be their own secret since they knew their parent's would freak out and kill it. For two years Anko protected Belita and occasionally took her to school when she knew her one of her parents would be home.

Belita meant beautiful and she was beautiful. The moment her dark eyes caught Anko, it was a sudden of awe to both Anko and Belita.

"I still can't believe you bit him." Anko giggled. By 'him' she meant Kakashi. For some reason Belita never let anyone touch her except Anko and Orochimaru. Kakashi was her latest victim and it wasn't pretty. He had to get stitches on his finger. After that Kakashi hated snakes and always made sure that Belita was nowhere near him when he visited Anko at her house. Belita hissed knowing exactly who her owner was talking about.

"Hey he's an okay guy. Belita, you need to watch that attitude or no live mice for you." Anko said and her pet hushed in an instant. "Let's get some sleep. I have to wake up in five hours."

**X:~:X:~:X**

"Okay, this concludes this session get the fuck out you brats." The teacher shouted in a half authoritative said with a smirk. Every student left with no worries or frightened look, Anko sighed excited that it was only her third period and school was over.

Thank god for whatever happen that made school end early.

Anko swung her bag without a care since she left Belita at the house. Tsunade and Jiraiya caught up with her when their class ended and the trio talked for a while hanging out in the front of the school waiting for Anko's ride to take her off. That whole day Anko hadn't seen Kakashi at all. She was bothered by it and her friends knew and saw it. Anko's head went in all directions trying to find her best friend but no luck.

"What's wrong Anko-chan?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Kakashi and I got in another talk about us dating and it went back to me saying no." Anko sighed.

"Why don't you say yes?" Jiraiya questioned. "It's obvious that you two have a thing for each other."

"Yeah, Anko why say no? Everyone's expecting it and wants it to happen." Tsunade rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Exactly for that reason I don't want to date him. Everyone says we will be the 'it' couple but come on? What if instead of being the 'it' couple we become the disaster couple?" Anko crossed her arms looking at her two friends. "Plus my brother doesn't approve of him."

"That prick, Orochimaru?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop following big brother's advice? He's not your owner. You can date who you want it's a free country."

"I never liked your brother. There was, no wait, there IS something wrong with him. Every time I see him, I feel like he wants to murder us." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up! Shut it both of you! Don't disrespect my brother!" Anko snapped violently that scared the couple and the people that were nearby. Anko yanked bag close to her body and began to walk away. Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed in unison following the purple hair girl.

"Hey Anko, we didn't mean it!" Jiraiya said trying to catch up to her. Tsunade tighten her lips at Anko's silly actions.

"We just said it because you let him control your life and you don't do shit about it." Tsunade answered honestly. Anko glared at her a growl escaped from her throat.

"You don't understand him." Anko whispered glaring at both of her friends.

"What happened to the Princess?" A snide female voice came into an ear shot.

Both Tsunade and Anko gave the girl that was walking up to them the most dangerous death glare and both growled as their rival and her gang of misfits came close.

"Sakura and Ino I knew I smelled a deformed fore-headed girl and her oinker of a side kick." Tsunade spat as the rival girls came close with their own threatening looks. Sakura and Ino were once the IT people but when Anko and Tsunade came into the picture their popularity died down.

"Listen you little plastic Barbie slut, we are here to thank Anko for denying Kakashi for the millionth time." Ino grinned. There was a glint in her eye that made Anko want to reach over and punch it out of her eye.

"How did you know about that, you pack of bitches?" Anko took a step forward but the other two girls didn't budge.

"He texted me and guess what?" Sakura flipped her hair back even though it wasn't necessary.

"He asked ME to come over to his house today and help him to forget you." Sakura took all the joy when Anko's face when from pissed off to a ghost in matter of seconds.

"You fucking bitch!" Anko lunged straight for the pink hair girl without warning and started to lock her hands on Sakura's hair tightly. Once her fingers were secured, Anko began to bash Sakura's head to the dirt floor. Sakura reached up scratching and trying to grab Anko's hair to give it a good yank but only got air.

Ino tackled Anko freeing her friend in the processes from the Anko's wrath. Before anyone knew it Tsunade joined the tussle. Tsunade pulled Ino away and both girls landed on the pavement the two blonds fought for dominance and Tsunade landed on top. She slapped and punched the hell out of Ino while taking a chunk off of her hair in the process.

Sakura went on top of Anko punching her in the face but didn't last much on top. Anko butt-headed Sakura causing the girl to fall back and in seconds Anko had Sakura in a head lock tightening each time Sakura took a breath. Automatically, Anko's legs wrapped themselves around Sakura's body locking her hands to her body. Everything happened so fast that Anko didn't hear the snap of Sakura's neck under all the commotion. She just felt the fussing stop and her body felt the dead weight.

Anko pushed the body away from her and stared at what she caused just by her anger. The world around began to get dark and her name kept echoing everywhere in whispers.

"Anko, hey what's wrong? Shocked that he chose me?" Sakura's voice brought Anko back from daydreaming. Anko realized the fight was in her head.

At that moment the body of people that huddled around was broken when a tall attractive man came in between them. Orochimaru's stern pissed off face caught Sakura's attention. Anko saw the sudden lust for her brother in Sakura's and Ino's eyes and expressions.

"You can't have him." Anko looked straight at Sakura and went straight to her face. Sakura turned to Anko again completely forgetting what was going on. "He's mine! Do you understand you slut! HE IS MINE!" Sakura smirked thinking she was talking about Kakashi.

"So you do like him? Heh well better change his mind before I see him tonight." Sakura blew a chaste kiss at Anko in a mocking manner. Sakura and Ino left with the image of Orochimaru in their heads.

"OH…MY…GOD…" Tsunade's excited voice and others calmed Anko's anger but what really cooled her anger was her brother's touch when he pressed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home." Was all he said then he made his way to the car. Anko followed unaware of the squeals of girls who were waiting for this moment the moment when Anko confessed her feeling for Kakashi. To some it was the end of days because now they know they had no chance with her and to others it was the holy days.

"Did you record that Jiraiya?" Tsunade whispered to her boyfriend who gave her a nod.

"We have to show this to Kakashi! He's going to be super happy! This might change his mind on seeing that slut of a flower." Tsunade grabbed her boyfriend's hand and rushed past the dissembled crowed.

**X:~:X:~:X**

"I wanted to kill her." Anko whispered as Orochimaru drove home. "I want her to die."

"I can help if you want." Orochimaru answered without any hint of emotion. Anko turned her head at her brother in shock but when she saw him smirk she knew he was just playing. The seventeen year old went back in her mind where she played scenarios on how to get the job done without getting caught.

_It won't hurt to keep my options opened._ Anko thought.

"You aren't going to kill anyone you hear me? Keep talking like that Anko and I'll take you to see a psychologist." Orochimaru kept his eyes on the road. Anko knew he wasn't toying with her. She remembered when Orochimaru had his share of fights in high school, how he'd come home with his head held high with a new black eye or busted lip, and pretended it was nothing. Their mother would throw a fit and their father would praise his son when his wife wasn't around. Anko was jealous of her brother. They let him go easily but when she got into fights both of her parents would give her the lecture, the punishment, and always tell her 'why can't you be like your brother?'

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean." Anko whispered not knowing she was thinking out loud.

"Hmm" Orochimaru watched his sister from the corner of his eye. He could literally feel her anger circling around her like fire. She kept her face hidden with her bangs and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

When the siblings arrived home, Anko walked straight to her room ignoring the greeting from her father who was watching the latest score on the game.

"What's happened now?" Orochimaru's father asked his son who sat down on the couch next to him.

"Don't know she was like that the whole way."

"That girl is nothing but trouble. I hope she can get her act together and be more like you." Orochimaru's father sighed as he took a drink from his beer can.

"I was like her too you know." Orochimaru said keeping his eyes on the game.

"Yeah but you are different than her. She fights to cause trouble and because she can't control that anger of hers. You fought because you had a damn good reason to fight. You protected her from those dirt bags who wanted to steal her innocence."

Orochimaru's hand turned to a fist when he remembered the faces of those dirt bags who wanted to use his sister and not love her. When he found out that there were guys who wanted to mess with his sister and hurt her he felt the urge to hurt them…to kill them. He never questioned his need to protect his sister or why it got him so frustrated when she had boyfriends. He saw the guy's flaws and knew they weren't right for her. When he met Kakashi it was as if Judgment Day arrived. Orochimaru did his best not to go to the kids place and beat the living crap out of him or to kill him.

Anko was just four years younger than him and he had to do what's best for her. He tried getting to know her again since he came back. The sweet innocent girl he knew was long gone. Now she was replaced by a loud, strong, and outgoing person. What had three years of being away from home done to his sister? If he'd stayed home would she have changed? Could he have prevented the rebelliousness of his sister? Maybe be but he couldn't think of what could have happen. He had to focus on getting his sister to the right path again.

**Two hours later**

_Buzzzzz…Buzz…Buzz…Buzzzzz _

Anko entered her room from washing her face when the phone was being possessed by a call. Anko saw that it was Tsunade and answered right away.

"Yo, bitch! Guess where I'm going right now?"

"Do I want to know?" Anko sat on her computer chair and spun herself a couple of times.

"I'm heading over to Kakashi's house. Want to come with?"

"I don't think he'd want me to come and isn't he supposed to have that freak over?" Anko kept spinning. The room was staring to fuse together then slowly go back to normal when the chair slowly stopped spinning.

"Not after I show him your confession." Tsunade giggled and it made Anko stop with her feet planted on the ground.

"What confession?" Anko pressed the phone close to her ear.

"You told Sakura that he was yours and shit." Tsunade giggled again. "Why are you so shy about things like this? If you like him that much then tell him!"

"WHAT! T-that…I…" Anko stood up from her chair, made her way to the door, leaving her room.

"But nothing girl, you better gets your ass over to Kakashi's place and tell him yourself OR he will see the video on how you confessed that he's yours."

"Tsunade!" Anko screamed at the phone. "You do that and consider us over!"

"Oww that hurt my heart…NOT! If you are still going to be so secretive about this then fine. I guess the video will be enough to change his mind."

"Tsunade please for the love of God!" There was a click from the other line.

She hung up.

"Shit." Anko ran her way to the front door, when she opened the door her face smashed against soft surface. When did they put a wall in front of the door? Anko felt the surface of the wall only to come to conclusion that it was breathing. What wall breathes? The purple hair trouble maker looked up and saw her brother staring down at her with a look.

"Where are you going?" He pushed his sister back in the house closing the door behind him.

"This doesn't concern you!" Anko pushed her brother but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes it does." He grabbed Anko's hands, gripping them tightly.

"My life is on the line you idiot!" Anko pushed her brother from her and ran down the hallway. Orochimaru blinked as he felt the wall touch his back from the force of his sister's force. Shocked spread through his body and face. She actually pushed him. _What could be so damn important that she had to use force? Then again this idiot said her life is on the line. Could she be in trouble?_ Orochimaru dwelled on the thought that his baby sister could be in danger. Yeah she's stupid but really not that stupid…right?

**X:~:X:~:X**

Anko busted through the open door of Kakashi's house only to find it quiet. Never a good sign.

"Kakashi? Hey, buddy you here? Kakashi?" Anko went searched the kitchen but stopped when she heard movement coming from above.

"Kakashi…" She mumbled quickly then ran up the stairs that had a slight curve on the way up. Anko ignored the doors and had in her focus one door that was at the end of hall that was right above the kitchen.

Without a care in the world she pushed the door open and gathered all the air she could in her lungs and…

"KAKASHI I CAN EXPLAIN! TSUNADE CAUGHT ME IN A MOMENT!" Anko screamed and in a fast pace.

Kakashi, only in his pajamas pants, turned to face Anko with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"D-didn't Tsunade…is… Where's Tsunade?" Anko's face lit up red. Her eyes scanned every part of the room hoping to spot the blonde in the room. Anko walked over to his closet and rumbled through it. Then when the blonde didn't appear, she went to the bathroom and did another search.

"Anko what the hell are you looking for?" Kakashi pulled Anko away from the bathroom and brought her back to his room. "Tsunade is not here and I must thank you for messing up my fucking room!" He howled and tightened his grip on the girl.

"Tsunade…said…she…she…" The purple haired girl finally realized that the blonde wasn't there and it was a trick. _Fuck you Tsunade!_

"What is going on Anko?"

"Umm nothing! I just wanted to see if you seen her…"

"Tell me. Now." His grip didn't loosen. Anko made a face.

"Fine. I came here to stop her from showing you something." Anko looked away her face turning red again.

"What was she going to show me? Don't lie to me Anko." At that moment, the seventeen year old realized how close they were. She had a clear view of how well he was built and how attractive he was. The muscles that decorated his body so perfectly and she couldn't help imagine how it looked under the sweats.

"She video recorded me saying to that Sakura that you were mine and that she couldn't have you." She lied.

"Anko, did you mean it?" Kakashi's free hand turned the girl's head to look at her face.

"I…Kakashi…" Anko began to say but the silver haired boy took it as a yes. He brought his face close to hers, pressing his lips against hers. At first she wanted to pull back but then after a few second of thinking it through she returned the kiss. His lips were hard and warm when they touched hers. She turned her head to deepen the kiss. Her head was drifting away from the kiss. Kakashi held her in an embrace letting his feelings flow through into the kiss. Anko couldn't help but moan and wrapped her arms around him crashing their bodies together.

Anko closed her eyes letting his lips wonder to her neck and shoulders as he pulled back at her shirt. Anko's hands held him tightly when she felt herself falling backwards and she released her firm grip when she felt her back landing on his bed. Things were getting heated and Anko didn't want it to stop. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and froze. She saw black hair and a pair of yellowish eyes looking down at her. Her brother was standing over her with a smirk plastered on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her neck and she felt her body burn when his hands went to places that were forbidden.

"S-s-stop." Anko whispered and she closed her eyes again.

"Anko?" Hearing Kakashi's voice made her open her eyes again. Orochimaru had morphed back into Kakashi. Anko let out a sigh of relief.

"Too…fast…" She said through a hand full of breaths. That little session took her breath away and she was started to get hot and uncomfortable. Her body demanded to have that pleasure and her lower regions weren't happy that the session had stopped.

"Yeah, sorry about that but you just made me so damn happy. I couldn't stop. I'm sorry. We can go slow." Kakashi got off her and laid next to her and pulled her close to his body. Anko, out of habit, placed her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"So does this mean that we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend?" He whispered.

"I think so…" Anko wanted to die. She lied to her best friend and did the one thing she told herself she couldn't do. She gave him hope. No she gave him an answer and it was yes.

"I'm so happy." He held her close while Anko was lost in thought in his arms.

**X:~:X:~:X**

S_orry for such a short chapter!  
I tried to upload it as fast as I could!  
Also I will bring more Anko and Orochimaru interactions (ahem)  
I will burn in hell for the next coming up chapters!  
Either way hope you enjoyed it!  
Every comment are welcome!_


End file.
